


Lord Rexor Meets his Match!

by Mika-chan (mikarin)



Series: Lord Rexor [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/pseuds/Mika-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Dino was right. Lord Rexor's minions were not very bright. All they had done so far was watch him as he made his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the st_xi_kink meme.

Jimmy woke up to nothing. No birds tweeting. No Sam nudges to get out of bed. No metal clanging because Grandma liked to make pancakes from scratch on Sunday mornings. Absolutely nothing.

He opened his eyes and did not see his bedroom, but many, many shiny, silvery things and blinking lights. He felt his heart beat faster as he sat up, looking around anxiously for something familiar—anything at all—but it was more of the same smooth surfaces and the "no-Jimmy-don't-touch-that-it's-very-delicate-and-expensive" stuff and nothing like his blue painted walls and Dino Rescue posters.

He shivered and noticed that the sheet he was previously under had pooled to his waist. He then saw that he wasn't wearing anything at all, which made him anxious all over again because he always slept in his Dino Rescue pajamas.

His lower lip began to tremble as he pulled the sheets around his shoulders. Where was Sam? Sam always knew what was going on. Jimmy bit his lip, eyes now determined.

He had to go find Sam.

oOo

  
He had just found a black t-shirt when he heard a chime. His eyes darted to the sound even as he involuntarily took a step away from it. It sounded like it came from the door. Jimmy literally jumped when the chime sounded again and he quickly pulled the shirt over his head and was glad when the clothing hung just below his knees.

The door chimed for a third time as Jimmy inched his way closer to the door. He stood in front of it now, listening carefully.

"Captain."

Jimmy could not help the gasp that traitorously escaped his lips. He slammed his hands over his mouth, steadying his breath in hopes that no one heard him.

"Captain, you have already alerted me to your presence behind your door. Need I remind you that Vulcans do not have a tendency to be, as you humans say, fooled twice? Please desist from your practical joke and permit me entrance. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you."

Jimmy decided the man behind the door was completely bonkers. Sam was the captain. Sam _**always**_ was the captain. Jimmy was First Officer even though he never liked playing this game. It was stupid. He'd take playing Dino Rescue any day over Starfleet, but Sam liked playing Starfleet. Jimmy _**hated**_ it.

"Captain."

Jimmy waited.

"Captain, I am inputting the override code and will be entering your quarters momentarily."

Jimmy held his breath and felt elated as the door whooshed open only to reveal a very tall, greenish man with pointy ears. Jimmy felt his heart plummet all the way down to his stomach.

It was Dino Rescue’s arch nemesis, Lord Rexor!

They stared at each other for a moment, both in varying degrees of disbelief/interest before Jimmy shook himself out of it and made a run for it. He yelped as he was dragged off the floor by the back of his shirt. He twisted and kicked to no avail and Lord Rexor eyed him calmly as he held him at eye level. Jimmy glared back.

"Fascinating."

Jimmy mustered as much courage as he could and said, "P-Put me down!"

His demands were ignored, however, as Lord Rexor took that moment to speak into some communicator. "Doctor, it appears as though the effects have already taken place."

"God _**dammit!**_ -—”

Jimmy giggled at the loud expletive, but schooled his features when Lord Rexor arched one of his evil eyebrows.

"Don’t move. I'll be right there."

When Lord Rexor turned away to put away his communicator, Jimmy rolled his eyes. This was why Dino Rescue _**always**_ beat Lord Rexor. Lord Rexor always underestimated them. So, the moment Lord Rexor turned away, Jimmy took his chance.

_Jimmy, there are no rules when your opponent is bigger than you. You fight dirty. Got it?_

_Okay, Mommy._

Jimmy bit into Lord Rexor's arm as hard as he could and was dropped to the floor. Then he ran for all he was worth.

oOo

  
Spock stared at the teeth marks on his arm, more from surprise than in pain. He noted the direction his captain took and reached for his comm once more.

"Doctor, the captain is heading in your direction."

"What the—-what do you mean he's heading my way?"

Spock continued his brisk pace down the corridor, noting the surprised looks of several crewmen along the way. "He should be reaching you in 5.3 seconds."

"Spock, how did you lose a—-HEY!"

oOo

  
Jimmy spotted an angry looking man in blue standing just outside of an elevator. The doors were closing, so he forced his legs to move faster. When he realized he wasn't going to make it at his current pace, he dove to the floor, sliding his way past the man and through the door just like he saw his friend Bobby do during Little League. Jimmy smirked and waved at the man just before the door closed. Red Dino was right. Lord Rexor's minions were not very bright. All they had done so far was watch him as he made his escape.

Jimmy climbed to his feet and looked to the console by the door. If he was a prisoner (and he was absolutely sure at this point), he was probably at the lower levels of Lord Rexor's complex. He would have to go up to get out, but first he had to find Sam.

He was sure his brother was probably somewhere trying to protect him, was most likely being tortured for information because Mommy was off planet again on Important Starfleet Business. At least that's what Grandma said. Maybe their kidnappers thought they would give up Mommy, but they were Kirks and Kirks didn't give up on anything.

Sam must be in Lord Rexor's control center. And control centers were always on the top floor.

Plan set, Jimmy pressed a button and was rewarded when he felt the elevator move up.

Jimmy smiled. This hero stuff was easy.

oOo

  
When Spock met up with Dr. McCoy, it was in time to see the doctor staring blankly at a turbolift. The captain was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor McCoy?"

The doctor spun around, sputtering. "He just. Like a fucking _**baseball**_ player!"

"I am afraid I do not understand the analogy, Doctor. Where is the captain?"

Dr. McCoy sighed. "Will you just alert security to bring Jim to sickbay?"

"Of course, Doctor."

oOo

  
Jimmy peeked around the edge of the empty hallway he was currently hidden in. So far he had eluded Lord Rexor and his evil minions with laughable ease. Sam would be proud. He hadn't been able to find his brother yet, but knew he was getting close considering all the people he'd seen lately. More people meant higher security and what place would be more protected than Lord Rexor's control center?

"There he is!"

Jimmy's eyes widened at being spotted and quickly turned tail and ran back down the corridor. The heavy footfalls alerted him that he was being chased and he changed course, running down a more brightly lit hallway in hopes of losing them. He realized belatedly that he was running towards a dead end, if the reflective, silver wall was any indication. He stumbled to a stop just before he smacked into the surface and was surprised when it opened. He ran inside and stopped short when he realized the room wasn’t as empty as he hoped it to be. In fact, it looked very much like the control center he was searching for given the many computer consoles in the room, each of which were manned by a person in various colored uniforms.

Everyone turned to look at him and he took a hesitant step back, eyeing them all warily. As he did so, his eyes caught sight of the large window that made up most of the entire room and his breath froze in his throat.

Space.

Black, empty, outer space that went on forever and ever.

Jimmy's heart thumped loudly in his chest, once, twice before he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy meets the rest of ~~the Bridge Crew~~ Lord Rexor’s evil minions.

Lieutenant Sulu winced at the kid’s terrified shriek. He was certain he was not the only one.

Alpha shift was just about to start and everyone, save the captain and First Officer, were at their stations. He was conversing with Chekov regarding one of the plants he’d acquired from the previous mission when the kid burst on to the bridge. All conversations ceased as they stared openly at the blonde youth who was dressed in nothing but a long, black t-shirt. He saw Lieutenant Uhura take a step towards the boy when the latter’s eyes widened noticeably and his face paled. Then he was screaming and no one knew what the hell to do because what was a kid doing on the _Enterprise_?

A security team showed up moments later and the tension in the room only seemed to escalate. One of the red shirts spoke briefly into his communicator saying they found the captain (what the hell), while the other reached out and touched the kid’s (their captain’s?) shoulder.

The kid stopped screaming instantly upon contact and scrambled away, tripping over his bare feet as he did before finally huddling down against Spock’s empty console. The poor kid looked as if he were about to hyperventilate.

He shared a glance with Chekov, but the Russian only shrugged his eyes wide.

Turning back to the kid (the captain?), Sulu frowned.

Why couldn’t there ever be a normal day on the _Enterprise_?

oOo

  
He was on a spaceship.

He was in space, not on Earth— _ **not**_ on Earth and this wasn't fun anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go _**home**_.

“Hey there, little guy. What’s your name?”

Jimmy glanced up briefly at the kind voice, saw a lady with pretty long, black hair smiling at him, but also saw the big dark window behind her. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his heart speed up. He shook his head once, unable to slow his rapid breaths. He felt dizzy.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the same voice reassured, “It’s okay. No one here is going to hurt you.” Jimmy wanted to believe her, but how could he? She was one of Lord Rexor’s minions! They lied all the time.

So, when he felt her begin to rub his arm the way Grandma did sometimes when he was sad, he shrunk away from the contact. She was one of _**them**_ after all. They’d kidnapped him and took him into outer space and he didn’t want to _**be**_ here.

“Jim.”

Jimmy’s eyes startled open at the use of his name. The angry man in blue he saw earlier sat in front of him now, but he didn’t look angry this time. He looked careful, like how his teacher did when she asked him if he wanted to celebrate his birthday with the class. As if the question was going to make him cry or something.

“Jim, I know you must be scared right now...”

Jimmy bristled at the word, but kept his mouth shut.

“...and you probably don’t remember any of us, but we’re your friends.”

“No, you’re not,” he said in return because it was true.

The man sighed. “Yes, Jim, we are.”

“No, you’re _**not**_!” he shouted, standing up with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “You’re lying! Where’s Sam! Where is he?!”

“Sam?” the man questioned from his knelt position before recognition dawned in his eyes. “Fuck kid—”

“Leonard!” Jimmy heard the lady from before hiss behind them.

“Sam’s back on Earth, Jim.”

Jimmy felt his entire world shatter. Because if Sam was back on Earth, then he was here all alone.

No. Jimmy shook his head roughly. The man had to be lying. Sam would never leave him. Never ever.

“You’re lying! Sam wouldn’t leave me here by myself,” he shouted, backing away from everyone. “You big, _**fat**_ , lying kidnapper!”

He watched the man run a tired hand across his face and for a split second something stirred within him, telling him that there was something awfully familiar about the gesture.

 _Jim, you’re going to be the death of me someday._

 _Hey, it wasn’t that bad. All in a day’s work for the most awesome Starfleet Captain in the universe and let’s not forget his loyal CMO._

 _It’s good to know your ego wasn’t damaged much with this last stunt._

 _Whatever you say,_

“Bones,” Jimmy whispered and for the first time that morning, he felt safe.  


oOo

The soft word snapped McCoy’s attention from the floor to his best friend. Jim’s gaze was unfocused. “Jim?”

The kid swiveled his eyes blankly towards him. “Bones, what’s going--”

And then it was gone, just like that. Jim blinked, eyes darting to the left and he backed away until he bumped into the wall right next to his ready room’s door. “Get away from me.”

The statement was made to someone over his right shoulder. The doctor stood and turned around only to see Spock. He looked at the Vulcan questioningly. Spock looked back with his usual aplomb.

“Stay away. _**All**_ of you. You’re just working for _**him**_.”

It wasn’t hard to guess who the kid was referring to, but it still didn’t shed any light as to why the Vulcan was garnering such disdain.

McCoy scowled. “What in the world did you do to him, you green hobgoblin?”

“I assure you, Doctor, I have not done anything to gain such animosity.”

Jim pointed a steady finger at the Science Officer, spitting out his next words. “He’s Lord Rexor,” he explained, then swung his arm out to include the rest of the bridge. “And you’re all his evil minions bent on destroying the world and you better let me go. My...my Mom’s Starfleet. She’ll kick all your asses into the next _**galaxy**_.”

A beat of silence passed. “Okay, does anyone have any fucking idea what he’s talking about?”

“Leonard!” Uhura reprimanded him again, but McCoy ignored her. He’d curse if he fucking wanted to. This wasn’t just any kid, damn it. It was James T. Kirk, Captain of the fucking U.S.S. _Enterprise_. He’d heard worse.

There was an awkward cough and McCoy along with everyone else on the bridge turned to their helmsman.

McCoy watched as Sulu took a steadying breath before he marched over to Jim and knelt down in front of him. Then the pilot did some weird ass hand gesture that had Jim relaxing and smiling in two seconds flat. When Jim repeated the same hand gesture back, McCoy swore he saw the back of Sulu’s neck flush red.

This day couldn’t get any weirder.  


oOo

It took only a minute for Sulu to recall why the name ‘Lord Rexor’ sounded familiar and in retrospect Spock did hold a certain resemblance to the villain in his all-time favorite televideo show as a child. Nevertheless, as he knelt in front of his captain and signed the Dino signal of friend, Sulu hoped to God no one could see what he was doing because this was embarrassing as hell.

“Capt—Jim, Commander Spock is not Lord Rexor,” he said.

“It’s Jimmy.” The blonde said earnestly, attention focused solely on him, and Sulu couldn’t help but smile in response. “It’s nice to meet you, Jimmy. My name is Hikaru Sulu.”

“Sulu...san.” Sulu blinked even as Jim beamed, before the youth whispered conspiratorially. “Are you sure about him? He looks kind of mean.”

He heard their CMO guffaw in the background, but Sulu ignored him less he start to laugh himself. “Yes, I am quite sure, Jimmy. And Spock’s not mean, he’s just...stoic. He’s actually the First Officer of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , the starship you are currently aboard.”

Sulu frowned when the Captain’s face drained of all color. “Jimmy?”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around his chest. “Is Mommy here?” he asked.

Sulu shook his head. “No.”

“Sam?”

“I’m afraid not, kiddo.”

Jim’s body began to quake and Sulu reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Jimmy, the man in blue before? His name is Doctor McCoy and he was telling you the truth. We’re your friends. No one has kidnapped you. You belong here.”

“No.”

The steadfast denial had Sulu leaning back on his heels. Jim’s body continued to tremble as he glanced around the room before returning his attention to the pilot.

“I can’t be here. I don’t like space. I _**hate**_ it.” Sulu watched as Jim’s momentary resoluteness crumbled into pure misery. “I want.” Jim hiccupped, eyes pleading. “I want to go home, Sulu-san. I want to go _**home**_.”

You _**are**_ home was what he wanted to say—was what he was sure the rest of the crew wanted to say—but knew it was not something the kid wanted to hear. “It will be okay, Jimmy,” he said instead because he knew it to be true.

Jimmy shook his head; head now bowed so his hair hid his face, but otherwise he didn’t make another sound as his shoulders shuddered on occasion.

And because there wasn’t anything else Sulu could say and because he recalled a time when youthful pride also prevented him from seeking what he needed most, he pulled the upset boy into a light embrace. Jimmy tensed briefly before collapsing against his chest, burrowing his face into Sulu’s neck. Sulu rubbed small circles into the hollow of Jimmy’s back and assured him again that everything would be okay.

He just wasn’t sure what okay meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy talks to Winona and is assured the _Enterprise_ Crew are his friends and not big, fat, lying kidnappers. Pancakes and oatmeal raisin cookies are also consumed.

_I want to go_ **home**.

The words continued to echo through Uhura’s mind as she sat beside her captain’s biobed. The six-year-old was currently curled up in the middle of the mattress, face strained even in sleep.

Uhura was tired; it had been a long day, but she remained resolutely by Jim’s side.

Jimmy, she corrected herself ruefully. He had insisted they all call him that when he finally believed they weren’t evil minions and/or kidnappers.

Uhura sighed, recalling just what it took to convince the younger Kirk as to who they were.

It took several hours, but she had finally managed to direct Sulu into positioning the ship so they could use several relay stations to strengthen a transmission (with video) back to Earth. The transmission still wasn’t as clear she’d like it to be, but it would have to do. Once established, it didn’t take her very long to contact Winona Kirk and explain to her the situation. She chose her words carefully, not wanting to alarm their de-aged captain. Said captain had kept a constant vigil over her shoulder the entire time to ensure there was no monkey business going on.

His words. Not hers.

Uhura had allowed Jimmy to take her seat at the bridge in order to speak with his mother, while the remainder of the crew stood at their stations, acting as if they weren’t listening into the conversation. Uhura, however, had no qualms about eavesdropping and in fact, stood just beside Jimmy’s left shoulder.

 _Jimmy squinted at the monitor and it was apparent he thought his mother looked different. “Mommy?”_

 _Winona was momentarily stunned upon seeing her son so young, but recovered quickly, smiling widely as she kissed the tips of her first three fingers and pressed them to the screen. Jimmy’s entire face lit up upon seeing the action before he did the same._

 _“Mommy!”_

 _“Jimmy, baby, how are you?”_

 _Jimmy’s expression fell slightly. “Not good, Mommy. Why am I here? Can you come get me? I don’t like it here.”_

 _Winona’s smile wavered briefly before she answered. “I wish I could, baby, but believe me, you’re in safe hands. Everything will be okay, Sweetie.”_

 _“But we’re in space!” Jimmy exclaimed, leaning closer to the video screen as if he were about to share a secret. “I’m scared, Mommy. Please,_ **please** _come and get me.”_

 _Winona stroked her fingers against Jimmy’s and it was clear the woman wished she was there rather than lightyears away. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Jimmy. Think of all the places you’ll see out there, all the people you’ll meet. It’s exciting, really, it is, baby.”_

 _“But, but_ **Daddy** _, Mommy,” Jimmy’s voice faltered. “Daddy.”_

 _Winona was quiet for a moment. The entire bridge was._

 _“Jimmy, Mommy loves you. You know that, right?”_

 _Jimmy nodded once. “I love you too, Mommy.”_

 _Winona smiled eyes bright. “And you know I’d never lie to you, don’t you baby?”_

 _Again Jimmy nodded._

 _“Then please believe me when I say everything will be okay, Jimmy. These people, they’re Starfleet. Just like, Mommy. Even more so, they’re your friends, Jimmy, like one big family. They’ll take care of you.”_

 _Jimmy sniffled, nodding. “Okay.”_

 _Winona gave him a watery smile. “There’s my brave little man.”_

 _Jimmy glowed at the praise. “Can I speak with Sam, Mommy?”_

 _“I’m sorry, Sweetie, but he’s out studying those bugs he likes so much.”_

 _Jimmy made a face, causing Winona to laugh. “I have to go now. You be good, okay?”_

 _“Okay, Mommy.”_

 _“And remember to eat your vegetables and mind your manners.”_

 _Jimmy rolled his eyes._

 _“James Tiberius Kirk! You will listen to these nice people and do exactly as they say. Is that clear?”_

 _Jimmy winced at the familiar tone and nodded mutely. That was definitely Mommy._

 _Winona gazed at her son fondly for another minute before she kissed her fingers again, pressing them to the monitor. “Love you, Jimmy.”_

 _Jimmy repeated the gesture from his end. “Love you, Mommy.”_

 _Then the transmission ended and silence reigned. They watched as their young captain took a deep, audible breath. Steeling his shoulders, he finally turned around. He took turns eyeing each one of them, suspicion no longer present, but now openly curious._

 _“I’m hungry,” he declared to the room in general. “May I have something to eat?”_

 _Several chuckles sounded throughout the room. Uhura couldn’t help but smile. Leonard was the first to step up to their captain, ruffling his hair, which earned him a frown in return. “Come on,” he said, gruffly, guiding the boy out of the room, “What would you like?”_

 _“Pancakes!”_

 _“Yea, sure, whatever you want, Kid.”_

 _“Chocolate_ **chip** _pancakes!”_

Uhura smiled faintly at the memory. That was their captain all right. Barely twenty-four hours had passed and yet, he had already charmed a majority of the crew. Even Security Officer Daniels (Cupcake as Kirk once called him years ago in that Iowa bar) was hard pressed from disliking the younger Kirk when the youth insisted he take one of his two oatmeal raisin cookies because he was sorry he made the man chase him all over the ship.

After filling his stomach, Jimmy stayed mostly with Dr. McCoy for the remainder of the day; despite the doctor’s best efforts to argue that the Sickbay was no place for a child. It was apparent, however, that for whatever reason, Jimmy subconsciously remembered his friend and would not leave his side. Whenever anyone even attempted, they were met with narrowed eyes and a determined grip around the doctor’s pant leg.

Uhura heard that Leonard gave up after the third time someone came to pick the boy up and nearly toppled him to the floor in the process. The boy just wasn’t interested in visiting the recreation room, or the greenhouse, or the observation deck; the latter of which nearly sent Jimmy into a full-blown panic attack the likes that neither the doctor nor the remainder of the crew could fully understand. It was disconcerting to say the least that one of the captain’s most favored places could cause such a reaction.

His fear of space aside, there was little evidence necessary to conclude the fact that this was indeed their captain. He was confident, mischievous, had a hundred watt smile, spoke incessantly, and displayed a level of intelligence belying that of a six-year-old if those puzzle games Chekov uploaded to Jimmy’s PADD were any indication. On the other hand, he was inexplicably polite, although Uhura believed that was due more to the captain’s recent conversation with his mother than some innate need to be a gentleman.

Nevertheless, no matter how similar his behavior was to their captain, it did not negate the fact that he was in fact—albeit temporarily—a child; his need to remain in Sickbay with Leonard rather than return to his quarters for sleep only one of many signs. From what Christine had relayed to her, Jimmy had put up a brave front for virtually the entire day, though grew quieter and more nervous when Leonard kept mentioning that it was growing late, that it was probably past his bedtime and if he were tired he could have someone take him back to Jimmy’s room (because the doctor’s shift was not even close to being over).

It had all come to a head when Dr. McCoy had to physically bring Jimmy back to the captain’s quarters himself that the boy’s brave demeanor finally cracked. From what Leonard had explained to Christine, who in turn told Uhura, one minute he was tucking Jimmy into his bed, and the next Jimmy had latched onto his neck like a damned octopus. The clingy, little monkey wouldn’t let him go, so he _**had**_ to bring him back. From the unprompted explanation upon his return to Sickbay and his quick escape into his office with a chatty Jimmy in tow, it was obvious to Christine that the doctor was embarrassed.

An hour later had Jimmy nodding off on the sofa in the doctor’s office, while Dr. McCoy was filling out some paperwork. A couch was no place for a child to sleep, so the doctor carried the youth out to a nearby biobed where he promptly conked out. It was there that Uhura found the doctor, sitting in a chair beside the slumbering captain, a PADD in his hand. After discovering how long he had been sitting there, she insisted he take a break to stretch his legs, assuring him that she would stay with Jimmy until he returned. He agreed after a few protests and headed to the mess hall for a snack. As promised Uhura took up his previous position and kept an eye on Jimmy. Almost a half hour had passed since Leonard had left and Jimmy remained asleep, although his sleep appeared restless at times.

Uhura watched as Jimmy twitched again in his sleep. A frown marred his forehead and prompted her to quietly lean forward and brush her hand across the top of his head until his features smoothed out. Sitting back in her seat, she was startled when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She twisted around to see Spock beside her. She brought a single digit to her lips, before she rose from her seat and both walked a few paces away from the bed.

“I apologize for startling you, Nyota.”

She smiled before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips, telling him without words that an apology was not necessary. Spock, of course, understood her perfectly.

“How is the captain?”

Uhura reflected on her answer. “As well as he can be. I think he misses his mom,” she confessed.

“That is consistent with children his age.”

Uhura nodded. “And it doesn’t help that we can’t tell him why he’s here in the first place.”

“Indeed.”

They’d all agreed it would be too confusing to explain to the six-year-old that he was actually the captain of this starship and that some elixir he was given during a ritual in the previous mission was the cause of his regression. Leonard informed them that the captain would return to his normal self within the next three to four weeks. It would be better for Jim to just be a kid for a while.

Uhura heard movement behind her and she saw Jimmy tossing in his bed, his covers now on the floor. She walked over to the bed and swiftly picked up the white sheet, tucking Jimmy in. She pulled the covers just below his chin and again ran her fingers through his hair until Jimmy settled once more.

“You will be a wonderful mother, Nyota.”

Uhura glanced curiously over her shoulder and to her amusement saw Spock’s cheeks flush a light shade of green.

She stepped into his personal space, smiling as she did, and kissed him again. “And you’ll be a wonderful father, Spock,” she whispered against his lips, resting her forehead against his.

“Okay. That’s enough you two.”

Spock took a step away from Uhura upon hearing the harsh whisper and both turned to see Dr. McCoy eyeing them disapprovingly. The good doctor pointed to the door.

The couple took the hint and after offering Leonard a sheepish grin, Uhura ushered Spock out of Sickbay.

McCoy just shook his head. This was the Sickbay, not a lover’s make out point.

“Ew.”

McCoy spun around to see Jimmy awake, upright in bed, and making a face at both Uhura and Spock as they exited the room. McCoy snorted, cracking a smile.

"My sentiments exactly, Kid."

Jimmy blinked once before he giggled into his hands.

End


End file.
